1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steam driven road vehicles and more particularly to a steam driven automobile utilizing microwave heating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A steam driven automobile was first developed in the early 1900's and made popular at that time by the Stanley brothers who produced and sold the Stanley Steamer. Others improved the technology and the product was quiet and powerful. Since the automobile could go up to 120 miles per hour, many thought that this would be the automobile of the future. Then the internal combustion engine was developed which could be started in a fraction of the time it took to fire up a steam car. Thus the steam car was abandoned and the internal combustion engine became the backbone of the automobile industry.
Steam was ultimately made the power supply of choice in the locomotive industry where the starting time was mainly irrelevant. Abner Doble developed the E Series Doble Steamer, and he claimed his car would start in 23 seconds and could achieve 40 miles per hour 13 seconds later. The Paxton Company continued to work on team locomotion into the 1950's but probably never produced a car for sale.